Miedo
by DaydreamerSunshine
Summary: Isabelle le teme al amor, ¿Podrá superar su miedo o este será mas fuerte?


Isabelle no era una chica de las que se asustara fácilmente no había película de terror que no la dejara dormir, ni lugares suficientemente altos o cerrados para hacerla entrar en pánico, una vez cuando tenía cuatro años recordaba haberle temido a las tormentas eléctricas pero eso era hacía ya mucho tiempo y su miedo había caducado. No, no le tenía miedo a las cosas comunes que una persona puede temer. Ella le temía al amor.

Era un miedo alimentado por la insana relación que tenían sus padres y la gran necesidad de su madre de contarle los problemas por los que la pareja pasaba. Maryse, nunca había querido que eso afecte a su hija de esa manera, simplemente se sentía demasiado sola como para contárselo a alguien más. Fue así que Isabelle fue creciendo con un sentimiento de "miedo al amor" y fue aprendiendo a protegerse de ese sentimiento.

No es que ella no amara a nadie, por supuesto que no, eso sería inhumano, sino que amaba solo a unas pocas personas. A sus padres, a pesar de los errores que habían cometido, a sus hermanos biológicos con los cuales tenía un vínculo muy fuerte y por su puesto a su hermano adoptivo que se había ganado su corazón gracias a su fuerza y valentía luego de perder a su padre a la corta edad de diez años. Y bueno, esa era toda la lista que podía llegar a mencionar...

Así estaba bien, pensaba ella, su vida era tranquila, sin complicaciones, ni corazones rotos y blablabla. Pero esa era la calma antes de la tormenta. No literal obviamente, pero ella sentía como algo se estaba acercando, llamenlo sexto sentido o como quieran, pero algo venía y le daba escalofríos pensar que podía llegar a ser.

Había mucho que Isabelle podía soportar con mucha calma, pero una pelirroja bajita con mala actitud que estaba robando el corazón de su hermano adoptivo no encabezaba la lista, honestamente. Le podría haber prestado más atención al caso si no hubiera sido porque dicha pelirroja había llegado a su casa con cierto amigo, desgarbado, alto, con anteojos y remera con una frase tonta. Simon. Y ahí empezaron los problemas.

Bueno, no exactamente ahí, primero fue muy divertido. Un par de besos en la boca que lo dejaban sin aire por unos momentos, caras de enfado de su hermano mayor cuando ella llegaba con el labial un poco corrido y su madre mirándola con una cara como cuando rompía algo diciéndole "Izzy..." en un suspiro, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. Eso había sido muy divertido, fácil. Después vino la parte en que pasaban más tiempo juntos de el que ella había pasado jamás con un chico, probablemente se debía a que su hermano adoptivo, Jace, había empezado a salir con Clary, ella pasaba todos los días a verlo y bueno, donde Clary estaba, podías esperar verlo a Simon también.

Era un pensamiento que la había tenido tranquila, claro, al principio. Después le empezó a dar puntadas en su interior, como pellizcos y voces que no sabía que tenía dentro de ella le empezaron a decir _"nunca te va a querer como a ella"_. ¿Y qué importaba? ella nunca lo iba a querer a él de esa manera. Las estúpidas voces la estaban confundiendo, mareando, haciendo las cosas complicadas. Y cada vez era peor, ya no solamente pensaba en como Simon adoraba a Clary (¿qué tenía ella que había robado el corazón de su hermano y hacía que Simon la mire de esa manera?) ahora también estaba el hecho de que cada vez que se veían una ola de ansiedad y alegría le recorría el cuerpo, que sus manos transpiraban y andaba sonriendo por ahí como la vida fuese color de rosas. ¡¿Y qué demonios le estaba pasando?!

Empezó a evitar verlo tan seguido y ver a otras personas, otros chicos. Pero ya no quería, ni siquiera sentía ganas de acercarse a alguien más que no sea el desgarbado chico con gafas y pelo alborotado. Y eso le daba miedo mucho, porque ella temía al amor y esto, este sentimiento que crecía dentro de ella se estaba pareciendo demasiado. Sin embargo no lo podía evitar. Y cuando lo veía, cuanto más tiempo pasaba entre cada encuentro, se sentía mas ansiosa y feliz y confundida.

Podría haber jurado que Simon se había dado cuenta, y ya no la trataba igual, no se había alejado de ella dándole el espacio para que piense y recapacite, para que ella anule el sentimiento que tenía por él, cualquiera que sea. No, en cambio ahora la buscaba más, la abrazaba y le susurraba cosas lindas al oído, como que era la chica más hermosa que él había visto jamás, que estar cerca de ella le hacía bien, que era una rompe corazones, que no la iba a dejar ir nunca. Y a veces cuando podía olvidar y dejarse llevar ella disfrutaba de esas cosas, y le creía.

* * *

Y un día el momento llegó. Ese momento en que los sentimientos ya no pueden ser guardados y tras una dura pelea por salir a la luz, lo logran y es un día brillante... Se habían encontrado en la casa de Simón al atardecer a ver una película de esas que durar muchas horas pero le encantaban al muchacho y un poquito a ella también. Para cuando llegaron al final de la misma ya estaba muy oscuro e Isabelle tenía que volver a su hogar con sus hermanos, así que Simon muy caballeroso como siempre le había ofrecido acompañarla, había caminando detrás de ella por el angosto pasillo que conducía a la puerta de la casa, pero justo antes de poder alcanzar el picaporte Simon la había tomado de la mano y la había hecho girar sobre si misma.

Tenía una expresión en el rostro que era una mezcla entre decisión y miedo. La vocecita dentro de la cabeza de Izzy había dicho "oh, oh" como advertencia pero ella la empujo bien al fondo. Simon la seguía mirando de esa manera, con ojos penetrantes, buscando en ella la respuesta a alguna pregunta que no estaba segura de poder contestar. Se fue acercando suavemente a Isabelle y ella retrocedió instintivamente hasta chocar con la puerta. Su pulso estaba más acelerado que de costumbre y sentía una sensación de calor que le recorría todo el cuerpo. No calor como el que se siente en una noche de verano, ni cuando haces demasiado ejercicio, no, era algo distinto, algo que salía de los ojos de Simon y propagaba dentro de ella haciéndola sentir viva.

Simon puso sus manos a los costados de ella, apoyándolas en la puerta y pegó su cuerpo al de Isabelle. Acarició suavemente el cuello de la chica con sus labios enviándole suaves descargas de algo como electricidad en cada punto por donde pasaba, haciendo que el calorcito se propagara más y más. Abrió la boca para decir algo y respiró en su oído, haciendo que el cuerpo de ella temblara inconscientemente "no te vallas" le susurró y besó su mandíbula suavemente. Para ese momento ella ya no podía recordar a donde tenía que ir, ni podía entender porque él pensaba que iba a poder abandonar el lugar, pero de todas maneras movió la cabeza negando e intentó decir algo como no, que al final terminó siendo "mmsm". El desconsiderado volvió a hablarle en el oído como si todo lo que tuviera que decir fuese un secreto que tenía que saber sólo ellos "Esto es lo más lejos que quiero que estemos".

Por un momento su corazón se olvido como latir, pero cuando se recuperó latía mil veces más fuerte, podía sentirlo en sus oídos, retumbando fuertemente, sentía como si se fuese a desmayar. Pero no, cuando Simon empezó a besar su rostro despacito, su cuerpo se recupero dejándola sentir cada roce, en sus mejillas, sus parpados que estaban suavemente cerrados, su frete, la comisura de sus labios... Y cuando pensó que había llegado el momento en que ambos iban a tener el placer de besarse Simon susurró sobre su boca las palabras mas dulces que jamás había escuchado: "Te amo". Y antes de que ella pudiera contestar, o antes de que pudiera salir corriendo la besó y enredó sus manos en su cuerpo acercándola más si eso era posible.

Isabelle devolvió el beso con las palabras todavía retumbando en su cabeza "te amo, te amo, te amo..." tan dulce, dos palabras que parecían tan simples pero que a la vez guardaban tanto significado que podían hacer que el mundo desapareciera por un momento y todo se reduzca a labios suaves, manos acariciando, dientes mordiendo, quitando la poca cordura que quedaba dentro de sus cabezas. Cuando él se separó despacito, como si le costara toda su fuerza de voluntad, y ella abrió los ojos, se encontró con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba, y no pudo evitar imitarlo, sonrió y vio el mundo brillar como nunca antes, con una nueva luz. "Te amo" pronunció, bajito y con miedo, pero lo suficiente para que él la escuche, sonría aún más y la vuelva a besar de esa manera tan dulce. Esa noche ella no volvió a su casa.

Cuando se despertó la mañana siguiente, enredada en el cuerpo de su novio con las sabanas cubriéndolos apenas, tuvo tiempo para pensar lo que había pasado, lo que había hecho. Ese miedo al amor que siempre había tenido volvió y la golpeó como un balde de agua fría apagando todo el calor y el brillo que se había propagado dentro de ella la noche anterior. Estaba asustada, helada y quería salir corriendo de ahí, escapar lo antes posible. Antes de que sea muy tarde y termine con el corazón hecho pedazos como su madre, antes que termine sufriendo. La voz en su cabeza había vuelto y le gritaba_ "¡Corre! antes de que te arruine"_. Se levantó despacio y se fue dejando atrás una cama fría y al chico que la había hecho temblar de felicidad.

* * *

Se había recluido en su casa, había evitado contestar llamadas del chico o siquiera pensar en él. Había evitado cualquier perfume, sabor o sensación que la haga recordarlo o pensar en las palabras "te amo". Pero claro, no podía evitar a la mejor amiga del chico en cuestión (que, para tener en cuenta, debía buscarse su propia casa y dejar de meterse en la suya). Clary había ido específicamente para buscarla a ella, habían tenido una larga conversación, bueno probablemente no tan larga.

- Izzy, ¿qué estas haciendo?- había preguntado la pelirroja en un tono que parecía el de una madre regañando a su hijo por una mala calificación.

- Tomando café, ¿quieres?- había contestado la morocha irónicamente, intentando evitar el tema. EL TEMA.

- Simon te extraña- el corazón de Isabelle se retorció y sintió ganas de llorar, pero cerró los ojos y obligó a las lagrimas a no salir de sus ojos.

- No es tu problema Clary, no te metas.- dijo duramente, cubriendo su dolor.

- Izzy, no deja de preguntar por vos, quiere verte, cree que hizo algo mal, que es su culpa- la visión de Isabelle se nubló, las lagrimas volvían y no se querían ir. Así que se levanto de la mesa, y se fue dejando a la pelirroja ahí sentada esperando una respuesta.

Apenas pudo alcanzar el baño y cerrar la puerta tras ella cuando las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos a mares. Estaba triste, y ella también lo extrañaba. ¡Cuánto que lo extrañaba! no había pasado ni tres días pero se sentían como una eternidad. Su llanto se había vuelto más fuerte y usó una de sus manos para taparse la boca. La otra estaba en su corazón todavía retorciéndose de dolor _"piensa que es su culpa"_, su estúpido miedo lo estaba haciendo sufrir. El miedo es algo irracional no te deja pensar con claridad, no te permite distinguir las buenas salidas de las malas, solo te deja entrar en pánico y salir corriendo sin pensar en los demás, sin medir las consecuencias de tus acciones.

Estaba lastimando a la única persona con la cuál no era parte de su familia y aún así amaba de una manera abrazadora. Estaba siendo egoísta y no se lo podía permitir. Esa misma noche luego de mucha indecisión y varias horas frente a la puerta pensando en que era mejor quedarse en casa y esperar a que el dolor se pase, Isabelle juntó el coraje para enfrentar su miedo y salir de su casa rumbó a la de Simon.

* * *

Cuando la recibió ella pudo ver las consecuencias de sus acciones. Él tenía ojeras oscuras alrededor de sus ojos, una posición de derrota y ya no quedaban rastros de la sonrisa del otro día. Simon se sentó en un sillón verde largo que ocupaba la mitad de la sala "Lo siento" dijo él en una voz ronca, pidiendo disculpas por algo que no sabía que era, queriendo reparar lo que sea que había sucedido. Y eso la destruyó. "No" fue lo único que pudo decir, Simon tembló con miedo, creyendo que no lo perdonaba. Rápidamente, continúo.

- No, no fue tu culpa. No lo sientas, por favor, porque esto no tiene que ver con vos. Bueno, tal vez sí, pero no de la manera en que vos pensas. No hiciste nada malo, el problema esta en mi Simon.- se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban como nunca y suspiró fuerte antes de continuar- Tengo miedo, mucho. No de vos, sino de esto- remarcó señalándolos a ambos- Yo estoy asustada, por favor, no me lastimes Simon.

Los ojos del chico se iluminaron, pero frunció el ceño "Nunca" afirmó y se levantó de su lugar a abrazarla. Se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos. Sin notarlo las lagrimas habían comenzado a descender por su rostro, pero no podía imaginar un mejor lugar para llorar, con él acariciando suavemente su espalda y su largo pelo, intentando calmarla. Tomó su rosto entre sus grandes manos y se puso a su altura.

- Nunca podría lastimarte Isabelle- dijo haciendo sonar su nombre como un poema- Tu sonrisa es lo que mantiene mi corazón latiendo Izzy, es la razón por la cual me levanto cada día, para poder verte sonreír Haría lo imposible para hacerte feliz. No tenes que tener miedo, no conmigo, estamos en esto juntos, algo que se siente tan bien no puede ser malo Izzy. Solamente déjame amarte.

Y claro que lo dejó, porque si a esto era lo a lo que le temía, el miedo se podía ir bien a donde quisiese. Porque no podía tenerle miedo a las palabras dulces, a las caricias, a la forma en la que el tomaba su mano entre las suyas, a los besos robados y a los compartidos que no terminaban nunca, a los abrazos, a ese calorcito que le recorría el cuerpo, la hacía temblar y la dejaba en sus fuertes y protectores brazos. Ya no quería el miedo porque él la hacía reír a carcajadas incluso cuando estaba furiosa y le había creado una sonrisa que era solo para ella y que jamás nadie iba a poder tener; no podía tener miedo porque Simon le había regalado una de sus remeras con frases tontas que tenía su perfume y ella la usaba siempre y ya había empezado a armar una colección propia con remeras de su novio. No tenía miedo porque en cada ocasión que podía le decía cuanto la amaba y como su vida con ella era mejor, como el mundo se volvió un lugar mágico y lo único que podía sentir era Isabelle. Y a veces ella revoleaba los ojos y le decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que eso sonaba tonto, tal vez si sonaba tonto, pero ella le creía porque cuando cerraba los ojos lo único que podía sentir era Simon y lo único que escuchaba era "Te amo".

* * *

Bueno, es mi primera historia, así que cualquier crítica constructiva va a ser muy bien recibida :)

Me gusta escribir pero me cuesta encontrar la inspiración necesaria, y esta es la primer historia con la que me siento levemente conforme. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
